custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceasame
Ceasame is the leader of the New Brotherhood of Makuta and commander of the Organization of Darkness. He was also spying on the Order of Mata Nui during the Organization of Darkness War. History Early Years Ceasame was created 100,000 years ago on an island in the Southern Island Chain. His body was molded by Mata Nui, using the Makuta Pool, into the living bodies of the Makuta species. His mission, like the rest of his species, was to create bio-mechanical Rahi and plant life to populate the Matoran Universe. Paxila He was the Makuta of Paxila together with his leader Miserix. Nothing is mouch known about his story in Paxila but he later escaped to Destral. Artidax During the time Teridax took over the Brotherhood was Ceasame chosen to guard Miserix's cage because he was his closest Makuta to talk with. Later he got knocked down by a mysterious Order of Mata Nui member and he/she took him away from Artidax. The Organization of Darkness Ceasame woke up in the Archives of Metru Nui together with some other servants of the brotherhood. Lhikan, Hantga, Mata Knight and Zaktan had chosen them to join the Organization of Darkness, a group of villains that served Mata Nui a long time ago. But later Lhikan dissapeared and Hantga left the group. A new leader had come, Teridax. Great Cataclysm In the Great Cataclysm, Teridax teleported all of the members to Takiw-Nui. Ceasame found the New Ignika and got more power than he ever got. He came up with the idea to make Zaktan to their new leader. Ignition Ceasame made a rebellion against the Alpha Being, Vavorkx in Karzahni. Vavorkx won the fight and locked him in a cave he found on the island. Ceasame later found an exit from the cave and returned to Takiw Nui. Banishment from Takiw Nui Later after the happenings in Voya Nui, Makuta Zakkond took over the group. He gave Ceasame a more powerful Kanohi mask, Fahiga, the Mask of Transformation. He gave order to Ceasame to destroy the Takiw Plant there he failed when Tahkod found him. Because of this crime he was banished from Takiw Nui and would never come back. Tren Krom He came to Tren Krom's Island and fought against Tren Krom and won. Nothing is much known what happend in the fight. Creation of the Shadow Leeches He came to the Southern Continent there he met Mutran. Mutran told him that Tridax would make shadow leeches to drain the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui. Ceasame accepted his job and got a new assistant called Shulze. He found Daxia and built a labratory there so he could make his shadow leeches and give them to Tridax in Destral by help of the vehicle called Xaluta T11. Karda Nui Same day as the Toa Nuva came to Karda Nui, a Toa riding the Ussa Nui spotted him and shot down the Xaluta T11. It crashlanded right in the Swamp of Secrets. Ceasame got information that the Organization of Darkness were also there and that they needed him. Jalleronicle Zakkond gave him order to find the Toa Nuva and kill them. Nothing is mouch known about this mission but it's known that he failed. Vavorkx Chronicles He later fought against Vavorkx and won. He also told him that he can never trust on Makuta like him. He later left to make his revenge on Vavakx. Ceasame's Blog He got new orders from Zakkond to fight the two Order of the Great Creators members Kruru and Gretco. Before he started his mission he gave order to Moloackar to betray the 682Sitrius. After the fight he came up to the core once again but his best partner Drakerix told him that Zakkond was busy. While the return to the swamp he was attacked by Deriahk as revenge for letting Moloackar betray his group. He almost lost his life in this fight but Gorast rescued him and told him about Zakkond's death. In the core Ceasame took the Dark Shed and slided it to Zakkond to create Dark Vavakx. He and Drakerix were watching the fight between Vavakx and Dark Vavakx and later escaped together with him to the Southern Continent from the Energy Storm. He was really tired after caring Dark Vavakx on his back so Ultimate Antroz and the other helped him and Drakerix to Teridax Nui Teridax's Reign He built a new labratory together with Drakerix in Teridax Nui and later got order by Teridax to go on a hunt and kill some Makuta. After he found out that Teridax's son was dead, he was chosen by Teridax to lead the brotherhood in honour to his son. ''Sworn to Duty'' Saaru saw him while catching up with Ullaran. What happend next will be seen. She engaged battle with him after he found out that she planned to ambush him a cavern. He flees with Matros when the alternate Toa Olmak came through the Dimension Gate. New Takiw Nui He somehow came to New Takiw-Nui and followed Vavakx and his team to Bara Magna to give him his revenge but instead he came to the deserts of Atero. Bara Magna In Bara Magna he was sent by Nutrex and his Shadow Klakk Horde to Hantrek's fortess to take some orders to destroy the village of Tesara. First he told Hantrek about the great Battle for Leadership in Teridax Nui. He was with some Skrall so he wouldn't be stopped. He completed his mission and Tesara was on fire. But then Brutaka came from nowere and teleported him into another universe far away from Bara Magna. Matoran Universe For some reason, he managed to come back with Von Nebula following him, and as he promised, he fixed his legs. He fought in the war in Teridax Nui, but after the Order lost, he decided to think of future plans for the earth and the Matoran Universe. Ultimate Ceasame When he was on earth, he was attacked by human civilians with torches. This led to him unleashing his form as Ultimate Ceasame. What happened to the humans remains untold. Road to Vengeance TBA Magical Journey In Krataka's dream, Ceasame overthrowned Mata Nui and not Makuta Teridax. He was killed by him before he reached his goal. Paradox of the Abyssmal-Coming of Calamity(Coming Soon) In the Future of Darkness, Ceasame was one of the Lord and Master's Horsemen, although he is secretly working to overtake the empire. He has discovered how the Great Beings made Makuta and made himself a far-more powerful entity then a Makuta. He managed to find the remains of the Kraahkan and place them together, then became the King of the Skrall. Personality Ceasame has, in difference to other Makuta, an extreme passion for leadership. He keeps this to himself for reasons to not look like a show-off. Unlike other Makuta, he has a very polite character towards his companions, but still very strict. He's one of the only to not be afraid of Tazzuk because of much knowledge of his nature. Trivia *Ceasame turned to gold when he got the Fahiga. *Pokermask finds Ceasame as his favorite character to write about. *He has made several guest appearances in other stories not written by Pokermask. *His name is inspired by the show The Dog Whisprer, with the host's name being Ceasar. *Helryx and Ceasame have had an up and down relation between each other for the past years. This might explain their loyality towards each other, despite being enemies. *Ceasame has become more popular than Eritko, Pokermask's self-MOC for reasons of his unique character and design. *He's the last original member of the Organization of Darkness as he's been in it since it's creation. Appearances *''Ceasame's Blog'' *''The New Union'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Magical Journey'' (Alternate/Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' *''Vavorkx Chronicles 1:Dark Skys'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' (Writer) *''Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity'' *''Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest'' *''Forgetting the Past'' *''Welcome to Makuhero'' *''The Amazing Ceasame'' (Coming soon) *''Legends of CBW'' (Coming soon) *''Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle'' (Coming soon) *''Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict'' (Coming soon) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Organization of Darkness Category:Shadow